


Worship.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Summary: Esme does not exist.
Relationships: John Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Worship.

**Author's Note:**

> Esme does not exist.

It had been two weeks since John had laid his eyes or his hands on you and it was wearing him thin. He got into arguments with his brothers and other Blinders as they made their way back from a tour of London - business taking them from Birmingham more frequently these days. 

John’s feet were heavy at the door as he dropped his bags and took off his jacket. The house was quiet in the late hour - children asleep, maids and nannies since departed, and he loved the feeling of peace that settled over him as he climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. The soft light puddled underneath your bedroom door and John felt electric knowing you had waited for him. 

“You’re back!” The book tumbled to the floor as you sat up in bed - the blankets falling away, revealing your revealing pajama set. John licked his lips as he embraced you - your body feeling warm and soft in his hands. “When did you get this?” His long fingers toying with the silk straps of your bra. “This week. I wanted to surprise you.” You whispered against his lips, blush washing over your body. “You’re fucking beautiful. How did I get so lucky?” He tilted your chin upwards as he kissed you with abandonment. He wrapped his fingers through your loose curls - pulling you closer to him as he breathed you in. 

You pulled back, panting in want, as he stripped his clothes - his suit littering the bedroom floor in pieces. You chewed your bottom lip as you watched his muscles flex. The attraction to John had never waned and even now, years later, your husband still made you wet. “Come here.” His touch was soft as he stripped you of your pajama top - your breasts falling as he tossed the garment. Your arms instantly covered yourself as you fell to the bed, John hovering over you. “No.” The command was stern as he leaned back, admiring your naked form. “Fuck.” His finger traced your collarbone, down your chest - leaving your skin sizzling at his touch. 

He dipped and roughly nipped the top of your breast as he massaged the other. John was an expert at your body - he could work your body torturously, edging you to the brink each time. “I could stare at you all day.” His words fell onto your skin as he slid his hand down your waist. You shivered at his touch - a sigh escaping your lips as he chuckled at your sensitivity. “Always so soft.” His hand slid over your shorts - cupping you through the smooth silk. You pressed against him - physically begging for his touch. “Always so eager.” John’s voice dripped in lust as he slid your shorts off. 

He instinctively dropped to his knees, sliding your legs over his shoulders as he softly kissed your thick thighs - “I could do this all day.” He slid his tongue over your wetness - your hips sliding against him, finding friction on his tongue. “Oh god.” You gasped as he slid a finger into your depths - his mouth and finger punishing you over and over again. “Don’t come for me yet, love.” Your legs shut around him - embarrassed at his admission. John slid another finger, curving into you as you slid against his face. “John, please.” Your hands kneaded your own breasts as you rolled your hips - John pressing into you as pleasure washed over you. 

“You taste so good.” His smug smile, evidence of his ego, left you flushed as he pulled you close - his fingers wrapped tightly in your curls. The kiss was filthy as he pressed his erection into you, lighting a fire in your belly. You wiggled under him, rolling to your belly. Your back arched, pressing your round ass into his groin. “Is this how you want it?” He slid his length down your slit - coating himself in your arousal. A hooded gaze over your shoulder was enough encouragement as John slid into you. The stretch left you burning with pleasure. His stillness left you wanton. You rocked back and forth, fucking yourself as your ass slapped against his hips - obscene sounds filling the room. “Fuck me.” He gritted his teeth as he watched the erotic image of you sliding yourself up and down his rigid cock. His hands pulled your hips back - deepening his thrust. Each thrust from John hit that sweet spot that made your toes curl and your walls clench around him as he fucked you into the mattress. 

The tears pricked your eyelids as you cried out - pleasure overwhelming your body as you gushed against John’s thrusts. “Oh love.” Your pet name spilled out as he spilled inside of you - half thrusts until he collapsed on top of you, pulling you into a tight embrace. The room simmered with passion as your eyelids drooped. John’s soft breathing lulled you to sleep as you were wrapped in the arms of a man who worshipped you.


End file.
